<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me somethin' i ain't heard before by CerinityKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681594">tell me somethin' i ain't heard before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS'>CerinityKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Oblivious Theo Raeken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sceo Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that alpha…” Scott started, voice tense. Theo nodded. </p><p>“Not sure what, exactly, he would have done but it likely wouldn’t have been… pleasant.” </p><p>“And when he said you belonged to me…”</p><p>“Well,” Theo hedged, knowing his next words likely wouldn’t help. “He wasn’t completely wrong.”</p><p>(or theo lets scott in on some truths about being an omega, scott loses his damn mind, and theo is annoyed but secretly loves it, really. as long as it doesn't kill him first.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar &amp; Theo Raeken, Scott McCall &amp; Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sceo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from talk by khalid </p><p>soooo... this is my first fic in a while, but I've become such sceo trash since I started re-watching the show a few weeks ago that I couldn't help myself, especially since there is so little content for these guys, a real tragedy. I have a few other fics in work for these guys but idk when they'll be up. This is technically for Sceo Week (my motivation to actually write again whats up) but idk if I'll finish this before it ends tho I'll try - since it's been so long it was a slog to get the first half written but the second half came pretty easily so I'm optimistic about part 2! I'm gonna try to get at least one other thing up for sceo week but we'll see how that works out. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it started they were in some small town in the middle of Washington that Theo had forgotten the name of the moment they stopped there. </p><p>It wasn’t anywhere important or worth remembering, just one stop on their drive back home after another near failure in their mission to stop Monroe. Scott and Theo had driven up to meet with a small, secluded pack that had called asking for help with a recent rash of hunter attacks that had sounded suspiciously like Monroe’s sycophants. In the few years since her crusade had started against the supernatural world Scott and his pack had done their best to help out as much as possible, but sometimes it still felt like any ground they gained they lost almost immediately. There was always another fight, another pack to warn, another pack lost. </p><p>Scott had tried, in the beginning, to take more time off of college than the semester he already had but Chris and Melissa both had put a stop to that. Liam and the puppy pack (as well as Noah and Parrish) had Beacon Hills handled, Stiles had his FBI resources, and Chris, Malia, Theo, Derek and Braeden did what they could the rest of the time. Lydia helped out when she could but she had started work on her masters and didn’t have as much time to dedicate. Scott couldn’t do nothing though, so he helped whenever he had a long weekend and between semesters.</p><p>It never seemed to be enough, but none of them were willing to give up now. </p><p>Theo was still surprised, sometimes, that Scott had accepted him as an ally so easily even after the ghost riders and the anuk-ite. Scott always had been a bleeding heart though, and he was the only one in his pack that had never seemed to really hate Theo. He was angry at him, yes, but it had been born more out of grief and betrayal than any real sense of hatred. Even Liam, the other person Theo was arguably closest to in the pack next to Scott, still had moments of mistrust. Scott though…</p><p>Theo’s eyes slid over to him as they pulled up outside of the motel, the flashing sign overheard missing a few bulbs. Scott’s eyes caught his and he smiled, completely at ease next to the guy that had once killed him.</p><p>“What d’you say we check in and then go grab some food?” he asked. </p><p>“As long as it’s not that Chinese place we passed,” Theo shuddered as he remembered the smell.</p><p>“I was thinking pizza,” Scott chuckled. Theo shrugged as they climbed out. The lobby was quiet as they walked in, unsurprisingly, and even the kid behind the front desk who was definitely asleep a second ago looked surprised to see them. </p><p>“U-um, how can I h-help you?”</p><p>Theo snorted as Scott smiled at him, the kid instantly charmed. “We’d like a room please.”</p><p>“Uh, right,” he glanced between them both, “a single or uh, two doubles?”</p><p>“Which is cheaper?”<br/>
“The single.”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll take,” Scott smiled. Theo silently wondered if Scott was seriously willing to share a bed with him but didn’t say anything – he definitely wanted to share a bed with Scott, even if nothing would ever come of it.  </p><p>They got their keys quickly and dropped their bags off before they walked down to the pizza place. The town was seriously small, and Theo could see pretty much the whole of it while standing on the main road. “Do you mind ordering?” Scott asked as they stopped outside, “I need to call Chris and Derek, let them know how it went.”</p><p>“No problem,” Theo shrugged, silently thrilled even after a few years of this that Scott trusted him enough for something as small and trivial as this, especially after silently agreeing to share a bed with Theo to save a few bucks. “Your usual?”</p><p>“You know my usual?” Scott asked bemusedly. </p><p>“Considering you’ve gotten the same thing the last five times we’ve eaten pizza together yeah, Scott, I know your usual,” Theo deadpanned. Scott just grinned like it was the best thing ever that Theo knew this basic information. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>Theo just nodded and hoped Scott didn’t notice the way his heart had skipped for second when he’d smiled at him like that. He pushed inside, the smell of marinara, garlic, cheese, and sweat overpowering for a second. It was a small family run place it looked like, with only a few other people inside waiting for orders. Theo would later blame the overwhelming smell and his sappiness at Scott’s happiness for why he didn’t scent wolf as he placed his order and stepped back outside to wait, unwilling to deal with the overwhelming scents inside. </p><p>Scott had stepped away down the block to make his calls, well within eyesight but outside of human hearing range. Theo silently focused on Scott to get rid of the smell of the pizza shop, content to just let his voice wash over him without really focusing on the words. </p><p>“Well, well, what do we have here? A little lone omega,” someone spoke up from behind. </p><p>Theo spun, surprised, and saw two of the guys who had been waiting in the corner for their order had followed him out. He scented the air automatically and cursed as he realized they were werewolves. He took a step back, not terribly worried but uninterested in a confrontation. </p><p>“Look,” Theo raised his hands, “I’m not here to cause any trouble. I’m just staying the night and moving on tomorrow. I didn’t realize there was a pack here.” They both laughed at that and stepped forward, the guy on the rights eyes flashing red. Theo groaned internally. </p><p>“You’re already causing trouble being a lone omega in my territory. Pretty thing like you, I’m sure you know how this works by now, right?” the guy grinned. Theo sneered at him and shifted his stance so he could more easily move to defend himself. The other guy, his beta, laughed. </p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve had an omega, let alone one as feisty as you,” and they both grinned at the thought, making Theo sick even as a low, simmering anger ignited. He fought the urge to shift as he growled, low enough human ears wouldn’t pick it up, fight or flight response firmly on fight. </p><p>“Try it and I’ll-” Theo started before a hand was placed firmly on the back of his neck. Theo relaxed immediately, tense form dropping even as he continued to glare at the two were’s who had shifted their attention. Scott had walked back up during their confrontation and Theo hadn’t noticed, too focused on the slowly growing rage inside him that had died down as soon as the alpha had touched him. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Scott asked, and though his eyes were firmly on the two guys in front of them it was clear he was talking to Theo. Theo scoffed, lips curling as he fought the urge to growl at them again. </p><p>“A misunderstanding,” he bit out.</p><p>Scott hummed. “Is that what it was?”</p><p>The alpha of the two scrutinized them and then deliberately scented the air. He scowled. “Thought the omega was by himself, wanted to remind him of how these things work.”</p><p>“Well clearly, he isn’t,” Scott replied calmly, though the way his eyes burned red showed how annoyed he really was. The other alphas eyes flashed in response and surprise.</p><p>“So he’s yours then?”</p><p>“He belongs to himself,” Scott snarled, and Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “but we’re traveling together, yes.” And that definitely did not help. </p><p>The alpha eyed him, clearly not understanding the difference, before he scoffed. “He said you’re leaving tomorrow?”</p><p>Scott relaxed a bit as the conversation shifted from Theo, though his hand stayed on the back of his neck, doing even less to show the other alpha that Theo belonged to anyone other than Scott. “Yes, we’re just stopping overnight and we’ll be gone first thing in the morning.”</p><p>The alpha nodded. “Make sure you are.”</p><p>Theo heard them call his name inside and he turned to Scott. Scott squeezed his neck once before he dropped his hand. Theo took that as the permission it was and skirted around the two other werewolves, unable to resist sneering as he did. The beta glared at him as he moved inside to collect the order and pay. He kept an ear on the conversation outside as he did, unsurprised to hear Scott warning them about Monroe and giving them his information for if they ever needed help. Theo was unsurprised. Scott clearly didn’t like them for how they had been treating Theo (and his heart gave another traitorous kick at that), but even Scott wouldn’t let that get in the way of their mission. </p><p>By the time he got back outside they had disappeared and Scott was standing by himself. He beamed at Theo when he saw him and threw an arm over his shoulder in a pseudo-possessive move as they started walking that Theo doubted he was even really consciously aware of doing. Even still he leaned into the embrace as they walked, soaking up the affection.</p><p>“You ok?” Scott asked. </p><p>Theo scoffed and readjusted his grip on the pizzas and breadsticks. “I’m fine Scott.”</p><p>“You sure?” Scott peered at him. Theo really did roll his eyes then. </p><p>“Scott, they didn’t have time to do anything before you came swooping in. Besides, I could have taken them,” he smirked cockily. Scott laughed at that.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” he reassured, not sounding condescending at all. Theo figured he’d dropped it, but it wasn’t until they were settled on the bed eating their respective pizzas and watching a movie that Scott brought it up again. </p><p>“Those guys…” Scott started, and Theo internally groaned. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What would they have done to you?” the question was hesitant, like Scott was afraid of the answer. Theo sighed and dropped the piece of pizza he was holding. He didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate on eating for this conversation. </p><p>“Scott, do you really wanna know?” he asked gently. Scott looked at him for a moment before he nodded, a stubborn tilt to his jaw that Theo recognized from fourth grade. Scott wouldn’t give this up, even if Theo evaded now he’d just bring it up again until he got an answer. “I know I’m not the only one who’s mentioned how hard it is for omegas.”</p><p>Scott nodded and Theo looked away as he spoke again. “It’s not just hard because you don’t have a pack to protect you from hunters. It’s hard because of the packs.” Theo paused and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He wasn’t sure quite how to word it. “An omega… they’re basically like free reign to any packs. They have no rights, no protections, nothing. If they wind up on a packs territory unknowingly and without permission the alpha of that territory has the right to decide what happens to the omega and they can’t complain. Not until the alpha decides to let them go. Until then, they’re the alphas property.”</p><p>He paused again and took a cautious glance at Scott who looked… calm. Way too calm. Theo’s glance flickered down to his hands and – there it was. Theo could see sharpened claws digging into flesh, the light smell of blood filling the room. Theo started to raise his hand, thought about prying Scott’s hands apart and soothing away the hurt, but then thought better of it. </p><p>“An omega,” he continued, “is considered a danger to packs. They can draw unnecessary and dangerous attention, which is why alphas don’t take kindly to them on their territory. It’s a safety thing, but it also means that omegas are regarded as… expendable, in a way.”</p><p>Scott was silent and Theo glanced at him again. He still looked outwardly calm but the slow building potent scent of rage was filling the room. Theo had to physically resist the urge to lie down and bare his throat in an effort to appease the angered alpha, reminding himself that it wasn’t him that Scott was mad at.</p><p>“So that alpha…” Scott started, voice tense. Theo nodded. </p><p>“Not sure what, exactly, he would have done but it likely wouldn’t have been… pleasant.” </p><p>“And when he said you belonged to me…”</p><p>“Well,” Theo hedged, knowing his next words likely wouldn’t help. “He wasn’t completely wrong.”</p><p>“Theo!” Scott looked shocked, eyes pained as he stared balefully at him. “I’d never-!”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Theo reassured, hands up to pacify Scott. “But Scott, I’m not part of your pack,” he pointed out, and the bitter sting of that reminder was less sharp than it would have been two years ago. Theo had long come to accept the fact that, while he was considered an ally, he would never be pack. Even if Scott wanted it Theo knew the rest of the pack, except maybe Liam, would never accept it. They only barely tolerated him now, polite in a distant way but still clearly unable to really trust him. Even if they accepted that he’d changed, was better, his past actions would forever taint him and remove the possibility of any chance at a place in the pack. </p><p>“I am an omega,” he continued, stopping Scott from speaking. “One living on your territory. By rights I belong to you because you let me stay in Beacon Hills. There’s a reason I never left,” he pointed out. Scott just looked incredibly sad now, and Theo regretted having put that expression on his face. Scott needed to know though. Theo had been lucky, so far, in his interactions with other supernaturals and packs outside of Beacon Hills. While it was hard living in Beacon Hills, especially right after he’d been brought back from the skinwalker prison, he’d also always known it would have been harder out on his own. Honestly he’s surprised it’s taken so long for a situation like this to occur. And naturally, it happened when Scott was there to witness it.</p><p>“Theo,” Scott whispered, and he shook his head. </p><p>“It’s fine Scott,” he replied. “There’s worse places to be in life than stuck in Beacon Hills and belonging to you,” he teased, trying to bring some levity to the somber situation. Scott didn’t take the bait though.</p><p>“Theo, you have to know I would never-!” </p><p>“I know, Scott!” Theo snapped, and Scott reeled back. Theo groaned and slid his hand through his hair again. “I know,” he repeated. “You’re not like that other alpha Scott, you’d never take advantage of me, I know. Again, why do you think I’ve never left? You’re a good person, and a better alpha. And before you ask, no,” he said pointedly, glaring at him when Scott went to talk again, “no other alpha has tried before today to take advantage of me as an omega. I’ve always had another person from the pack with me when we’ve gone out to deal with other packs and supernaturals. I’ve been pretty lucky.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have had to be lucky,” Scott whispered, all the anger apparently gone. The salty smell of sadness had replaced the anger and Theo resisted the urge to whine and beg Scott to let him make it better. He couldn’t make this better.</p><p>“Maybe not, but that’s the way it is for omegas,” Theo replied. </p><p>“Aiden and Ethan tried to tell me, before, but I…” Scott shook his head. “I guess I just never believed them, thought it was another trick to get me to let them into my pack. I knew it was bad for omegas but I thought it was just hunters they had to really worry about.” </p><p>Theo vaguely remembered hearing about the twins, had used them in his story to get to Scott he remembered. “They weren’t lying,” he said instead, and Scott nodded sadly. </p><p>“I’m sorry I never believed them.”</p><p>“I’m sure they understood.”</p><p>Scott just nodded. Theo sighed and moved the pizza boxes out of the way so he could sit closer to Scott. Their shoulders pressed together when he was done, a line of heat down the left side of his body as Theo subtly leaned into the other man in a small attempt to comfort him as best he thought he’d be allowed. </p><p>“Look, it’s done, nothing came of it, and unless I’m suddenly alone outside Beacon Hills in another packs territory I’m going to continue to be fine. And again, I could have taken them,” Theo pointed out as he moved Scott’s pizza box onto his lap and grabbed his own, picking up the piece he had dropped earlier. </p><p>“And now, we have pizza we need to eat, a movie to continue to watch, and you need to stop being so… mopey,” Theo wrinkled his nose. Scott scoffed and bumped their shoulders together. Theo bumped back and smiled at the alpha. Scott smiled back slow, clearly still thinking, but as long as the scent of sadness had faded Theo considered it a win. </p><p>They spent the rest of the night like that, pressed together as they fell asleep watching movies. When Theo woke up the next morning it was to the hot press of Scott against his back and an arm wrapped securely, protectively, around his waist. Theo reveled in the feeling, temporary though it was, and stayed still until he felt Scott start to move signaling he was waking up. </p><p>Scott said nothing as they went about their morning routine and then piled into their car to drive back to Beacon Hills. Scott was much happier though, smiling and talking like normal. Theo figured the whole thing was put to rest. </p><p>-</p><p>Spoiler: It wasn’t put to rest. </p><p>-</p><p>The start of summer brought Scott back to Beacon Hills and coincided with a ramp up of calls for help from other packs. Everyone was back, even Lydia and Stiles, but even with the extra bodies it still felt like they were spread thin. This war was slowly chipping away at everyone and Theo knew he wasn’t the only one hoping that it would end soon. </p><p>The first mission he went on with Scott after their last near disastrous encounter up north had been a call for help from a pack down in Arizona that thought the hunters that had started to harass them were connected to Monroe. Scott had taken Theo with him to only a few, mostly half-hearted, objections and they had set off early on a Friday. The drive had started easy, a comfortable silence between them. It wasn’t until they were passing through the territory of a pack they had helped a year ago that Scott decided to stop for the night before making the rest of the journey the next morning. </p><p>That’s when Theo started to notice something was off.</p><p>It was close to midnight when they pulled up to the motel. Theo could see the form of the local alpha in the lobby talking to the receptionist, probably a member of the pack. Despite it being the start of summer the air was chilly when they stepped out of the car and Theo subconsciously shivered, silently regretting that he didn’t run as warm as a werewolf. </p><p>“Here,” Scott threw something to him over the car and Theo caught it automatically. He blinked down at the sight of Scott’s UC Davis hoodie in his hands. He looked questioningly at Scott who just smiled. “I saw you shiver, figured it’d be easier than digging yours out of your bag.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo threw the hoodie on, silently reveling in having Scott’s scent surrounding him. They walked over to the lobby where the alpha, Eric, had stepped out to greet them.</p><p>“Scott! Welcome back,” Eric grinned and dragged Scott into a fist thumping hug when Scott went for a handshake. Theo smirked as Scott blinked in surprise before he returned the unexpectedly affectionate gesture. </p><p>“It’s good to see you too Eric. I’m glad you and your pack are doing well.”</p><p>“Thanks to your help!” Eric glanced over at him curiously and Theo saw him scent the air. Theo hadn’t been part of the team that had helped them out so this was their first time meeting. “And who is… this?” the pause was barely noticeable but Theo caught it, knew what it meant. </p><p>Scott however just grinned and pulled Theo forward by throwing an arm around his shoulders. “This is Theo.” That was all he offered. Eric blinked silently at them for a moment before he just grinned, eyes amused and assessing as he studied Theo. Theo wasn’t sure what he was looking for or what he’d found, but he appeared satisfied as he nodded sharply. </p><p>“I see. Well then, any room you want is on me for your help, no, I won’t hear any protest,” he said over Scott as he went to do just that. “Think of it as a gift. I can never repay you for your help, so I consider it an honor. Now!” He clapped his hands together and beamed brightly at them. “I know you’ll want to get an early start but I hope you’ll join me for breakfast before you go in the morning?”</p><p>“We’re trying to head out before 6AM, so as long as that’s not too early then of course.”</p><p>“Excellent, I’ll see you then! Theo,” Eric nodded before taking off.</p><p>“Why don’t you go get our bags and I’ll get our room key?” Scott suggested as he took his arm off Theo’s shoulders. Theo silently mourned the loss of contact as he nodded his agreement. They never brought much along so it was the work of a few minutes to grab their stuff and meet Scott back out front. </p><p>The room was the same kind that they had in Washington, a single double bed, and Theo was surprised though silently pleased that they got to share again. ‘Probably just didn’t want to spend too much of the other alpha’s money,’ he figured. </p><p>“You can take the shower first,” Scott offered. “I’ll pull our stuff out for the morning, if you trust me with your clothes,” Scott teased. Theo scoffed.</p><p>“Not even you could mess something like that up,” he snarked back. Scott looked hilariously offended right before Theo shut the door between them.</p><p>“See if I pick something nice now!” </p><p>Theo just laughed. </p><p>They went through their night routine quickly and settled onto the bed. Theo tensed a bit, wondering how this would work now that they were both consciously aware they were sharing a bed but Scott just settled onto his side and appeared to go right to sleep. Theo let out the breath he’d been subconsciously holding and did the same, ignoring the twinge of disappointment in his chest as he settled down facing away from Scott, glad when sleep came quickly. </p><p>By the time he got up Scott appeared to already be showered and dressed. Theo, not really a morning person (especially so early in the morning the sun hadn’t even risen yet) just grunted good morning at him and went about his business. The clothes Scott had chosen the night before (and he ignored the tiny extra hard thump his heart gave at that thought) smelled faintly of Scott as he pulled them on, and he saw that Scott had left his hoodie with Theo’s things as well, so he pulled that on too, lest Scott change his mind about lending it to him for the time being. </p><p>“Eric said he’ll meet us at the café around the corner, it should be right next to the exit we need for the highway,” Scott said as they gathered their things. Theo just nodded, still a little bleary though the thought of coffee energized him a little. </p><p>He stayed mostly silent throughout breakfast, content to just eat and listen to the two alphas talk and enjoy the way Scott was pressed against him in the small booth. Eric glanced at him occasionally but Theo ignored him, a little rudely, but if the grin on Eric’s face was any indication he didn’t mind, seemed more amused by Theo than anything. Theo would later blame his obliviousness on the fact that it was so early.</p><p>They were back on the road relatively quickly, Theo enjoying a to-go cup of coffee as Scott drove, the plan for them to switch off in 6 hours. They made good time, and when they reached their destination the sun was just barely starting to set. </p><p>“The alpha said they’d meet us right here,” Scott said as Theo parked the car. They were outside what looked like a dive bar in the outskirts of the town this pack apparently called home. It looked deserted, no one in sight. Theo didn’t like it.  </p><p>“Well, we are a little early,” Theo tried to reason. Scott glanced at him, clearly not buying it as he studied the tense set of Theo’s shoulders. </p><p>“You think it’s a trap?” Scott pulled out his phone to check the text from the other alpha. </p><p>“I think it’s a little suspicious,” Theo countered. He cracked the window a bit, enough to scent the air outside. There was the faint smell of wolves, no humans, but he couldn’t hear any heartbeats. </p><p>“Want to check inside?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>The two of them climbed slowly out anyway. They circled the building looking for clues anyone else was there, but if there was their tracks were hidden well. They glanced at each other, both still tense, and Scott nodded to the backdoor. Theo made a face but nodded back. They crept closer and crouched outside it. Theo listened hard but didn’t hear anything. He tried the door and was only mildly surprised to find it unlocked. He glanced at Scott who nodded.</p><p>The sound of multiple heartbeats filtered through the moment he opened the door and they shared another look before the scent of wolf hit them. They’d found the missing pack. </p><p>“Emissary,” Theo muttered as they stood up and cautiously entered the building. </p><p>“Probably,” Scott replied. Deaton had done something similar enough for them, once.</p><p>“You’d be correct, Alpha McCall,” the voice came from the inside room, and a moment later the door separating them was open and a very obviously human female was waiting for them. “You’re right on time, please, this way,” she gestured. </p><p>They exchanged another look before they followed her. In the room stood ten wolves and two other humans. The air stunk of desperation and fear, enough to make Theo wrinkle his nose at how overpowering it was. The alpha was a woman with a hard look on her face, though Theo saw some relief when she caught sight of Scott. “Alpha McCall,” she stepped forward, hand outstretched, and Scott shook it gladly with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Alpha Josephine,” he returned. </p><p>“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” she nodded, and went to say something else when she caught sight of Theo. He knew the moment she one, recognized him as an omega, and two, recognized the way Scott’s scent was clinging to him and the hoodie he still wore. Her lips pursed. “And this is?”</p><p>Scott beamed and put his arm around Theo in a very deliberate move. “This is Theo, one of my best fighters and strategists.” Theo inwardly preened at the praise and watched the way Josephine’s eyes flicked between the two of them. She nodded slowly. </p><p>“I see. I welcome his input then,” and the matter appeared to be resolved. They jumped right into business talk, getting down to why they were there. They both agreed that it was likely Monroe’s people targeting them and it was quick work from Josephine describing what was happening to coming up with a plan. </p><p>Anytime Theo spoke he could see the way Josephine tensed, just slightly, eyes just a tad too cold when she looked his way. He didn’t let it bother him, used to dealing with people who didn’t want to deal with him, but Scott seemed to take offense. He kept close to Theo, and anytime he spoke up he placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck, shoulder, or hip and squeezed gently in approval, and then incorporating anything he said into what he said next. </p><p>Theo basked in the silent praise at first, but the more it happened, the more he watched Scott stare Josephine down when he did it, the more he became suspicious. He knew Josephine didn’t like him, knew Scott knew that, but he usually didn’t act so… in your face with Theo when in front of someone who didn’t like him. Lots of people didn’t like Theo. It was sort of a thing. </p><p>It wasn’t until Scott did it again when Josephine made a remark that could be vaguely described as disparaging of an omega who had passed through recently that she blamed for drawing the hunters here that Theo remembered their conversation about omegas and got it. </p><p>The way Scott was acting with Josephine, how he’d acted with Eric (and god how had Theo missed that?). </p><p>‘For fucks sake McCall!’ he thought, inwardly fuming though outwardly he remained as uninterested as ever. He made a concentrated effort to not move away when Scott pressed against him, made sure to lean into his touch as he had before his realization and made sure to hide his chemo signals as best as possible to hide his irritation. He should have known Scott would do something like this, something so… noble.  </p><p>‘Of course that’s why he’s being so touchy and affectionate, why else?’ Theo thought bitterly as Scott turned to him for another opinion. He gave it on auto pilot, mind going a mile a minute. Of course Scott was doing this because of some sense of… of chivalry or some bullshit. Theo had started to maybe think he might, maybe, have a chance at getting Scott to like him, even if he’d never deserve it, not after everything he’d done. </p><p>‘But no, it’s just Scott being Scott,’ Theo was definitely bitter at that. He’d told himself for years, from the moment he realized the feelings he held for Scott were decidedly not of the ‘only friend’ nature that it would never happen. That if he tried to make a move he’d probably be kicked out and left to fend for himself. That no one would ever trust him with Scott like that. </p><p>Scott, in the last few months though, had been friendlier. More affectionate when they were together. The way he’d been acting on this trip so far had made Theo think that maybe he had a chance, that maybe Scott wouldn’t be as averse to thinking of Theo like that as he’d thought. But now Theo knew that affection wasn’t real. Sure, he knew Scott liked him enough, they were friends miraculously, but the recent affection was nothing more than Scott trying to protect him from a perceived non-existent threat.</p><p>Theo was upset, to say the least. </p><p>He stewed in his thoughts for the next two hours until their meeting came to an end. Josephine’s pack would stay in the abandoned dive bar with their emissary (a delightful druid by the name of Alice) and he and Scott would stay at the motel two miles down the road. Josephine had apparently already gotten them a room and Scott thanked her as they left. </p><p>Theo was quiet as they drove to the motel and brought their bags to their room, a double single Theo was unsurprised to find. Scott made a noise in the back of his throat at the sight that Theo didn’t have time to interpret before Scott was throwing himself down on one of the beds. </p><p>“That went well, I think,” he said. </p><p>Theo just grunted, not sure he trusted his ability to talk right now without blowing up at Scott. He knew they needed to talk, but he wasn’t sure how. He threw his bag down on the other bed and took the hoodie off, warm, when he realized he had the perfect opener. </p><p>“Here, you can have your hoodie back,” he tossed the garment on top of Scott as he dug his own hoodie out for the next morning. </p><p>“You don’t have to give it back,” Scott replied a little quickly, “you can keep using it.”</p><p>“Why?” Theo spun to Scott and glared at him. “So you can keep up your alpha pissing contest over me with Josephine?” Scott had the decency to look ashamed as Theo scowled. “Not to mention with Eric! God Scott, what were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was thinking it would help!” Scott shot back. </p><p>“Help?” Theo laughed, not nicely. “There was nothing to help Scott! There was no issue!”</p><p>“Those guys back in Washington thought so!” </p><p>“That was one time!” Theo snarled. “And it was because they caught me alone and off guard. It’s never been an issue before then and it wouldn’t have been an issue now! Just being with you would have been enough for Eric and Josephine. Being with any of your pack is enough for any alpha to know that I’m not free reign,” Theo mocked his own words. “I don’t need your protection Scott, I can take care of myself! You even said it to Josephine, I’m one of your best fighters, unless you were lying about that too?”</p><p>“No!” Scott shot to his feet, expression open and contrite. “I’m sorry Theo, I wasn’t thinking. I just, the thought of an alpha thinking that way about you, I kind of…” Scot swallowed.</p><p>“Lost your damn mind?” Theo bit out. </p><p>Scott nodded sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply you couldn’t handle yourself, I know you can,” he said earnestly as he took a hesitant step forward. Theo glared harder and Scott stopped. “I just, I want to protect you.”</p><p>Theo glared for another few seconds before he looked away and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “That’s the thing Scott, you don’t have to. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should have to all the time.” </p><p>Theo looked back at him. Scott looked like a kicked puppy and Theo felt his anger and irritation slowly fading away. “Why do you care so much Scott?”</p><p>“Because I care about you,” Scott replied immediately. </p><p>Theo groaned and ignored the way those words made his heart flutter. He knew Scott didn’t mean it like that. “You really shouldn’t, you know, I’m not worth it.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Scott frowned. </p><p>“Scott-”</p><p>“No, Theo, you are,” Scott insisted. Theo didn’t stop him this time when he stepped closer. Scott took that as permission to draw Theo into a hug. Theo was tense, not ready, but Scott hung on. Theo slowly let his arms come up to wrap around Scott who just hugged him tighter in response. </p><p>“You’ve changed Theo,” Scott whispered, and Theo shuddered as Scott’s breath blew over the sensitive skin of his neck. “You had some horrific things done to you and you did some bad things in turn, but you’ve more than made up for them. I forgave you a long time ago, and the others have seen how much you’ve changed too.”</p><p>“Scott,” Theo whispered. </p><p>“No Theo,” Scott cut him off. He drew back enough to look Theo in the eye again. “I went about this horribly, and I’m sorry for making you doubt yourself and how I see you. I just, I want to ensure that when we come across an alpha, especially unexpectedly, they won’t think you’re…” Scott made a face. </p><p>“Free reign?” Theo smirked. </p><p>“Yeah, that,” Scott sighed. “Can you forgive me?”</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot, but yeah, I can forgive you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Scott beamed, then he blinked. “Hey!”</p><p>Theo laughed and stepped back to grab his stuff to shower. “I’m pretty sure this means I get first shower tonight.”</p><p>Scott definitely did not pout in response to that, but he nodded. “Yeah, sure, but…”</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes. “What?”</p><p>Scott looked shifty. “Well, that is, I know you objected when you didn’t know, but Josephine-”</p><p>“You want to keep your stupid cave-alpha behavior up,” Theo deadpanned. Scott looked pained but nodded. “Why?”</p><p>“I mean, like I said, Josephine has already seen us like that, won’t it be suspicious if we just stop?” Theo sighed. He had a point. Scott, apparently, wasn’t finished though. “And I know you don’t like it, but you can’t deny it won’t help with other alphas. You might say that there wouldn’t be an issue as long as you’re with me or a member of the pack but you can’t say there still haven’t been… issues,” Scott looked pained as he said it. </p><p>Theo wanted to immediately deny that, but Scott wasn’t completely wrong. While it is true that there hasn’t ever been an issue when Theo was with Scott or the pack outside Beacon Hills, things still weren’t completely fine. Little comments or remarks here or there, touches that were on the verge of inappropriate, implied threats if he stepped out of line, the looks. Theo might have been with them in those situations but he was still an omega, one that while with the McCall pack was obvious by the way the others interacted with him wasn’t quite trusted or cared about to the same level. Other alphas likely assumed that though Theo was under Scott’s protection it was a temporary arrangement, one just out of convenience. And how Scott got that convenience was clear to them, even if it wasn’t actually true. </p><p>What Scott was suggesting would help, had helped even with Josephine and Eric. Before Theo would likely have dealt with at least a few suggestive comments, maybe a touch or two, but now both of them had more or less ignored him and instead focused on Scott. But the way Scott had been acting…</p><p>“Scott, you know you’d have to make people think you’re… well make them think I’m your lover,” Theo stumbled over the words a bit. “That’s the only reason Eric and Josephine have probably treated me as nicely as they have. And for this to work you’d probably have to trick the rest of your pack too or else if I was out with one of them without you it wouldn’t work, they’d probably trip up. I’d have to smell like you fuck me, like you really own me,” Theo said bluntly.</p><p>Scott flushed at that but he had that same stubborn look gracing his features. Theo groaned. He couldn’t believe he was about to agree to this, it would literally be the death of him. </p><p>“Fine,” he bit out and then grunted when Scott pulled him into a hard embrace. “But if your pack try to kill me I’m throwing you at them and running away.” </p><p>“They won’t try to kill you,” Scott replied immediately, smile wide. Theo had his doubts, especially about Stiles and Malia, but he held them back. “We’ll start tonight! We’ll share one of the beds, it’ll be tight but we can manage it. And I’ll give you a shirt to wear with my hoodie tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’ll have to smell like me too, especially if you want them to think we fucked tonight,” Theo pointed out.</p><p>“So I’ll take one of your shirts and hoodies,” Scott shrugged. Theo eyed him dubiously.</p><p>“They won’t fit.”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Scott sounded unconcerned, and Theo nodded. </p><p>“Well, sharing that tiny ass bed will help. I guess we can share body wash and shampoo too. And mix our clothes together.”</p><p>“Good idea!”</p><p>Theo nodded and then quickly escaped into the bathroom. He resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was such a fucking idiot and there was no way that by the end of this… whatever this was Scott wouldn’t find out how Theo felt about him. Why, why had he agreed to Scott’s stupid plan?</p><p>He was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so its been like... a hella long time since i posted the first part of this and i'm sorry, esp since as you can clearly see the chapter count has gone up so this part will not be the end. i've more or less moved away from teen wolf and the sceo fandom atm but i promise i will not abandon this fic, it will be completed!</p><p>... it just might take a while. fair warning, i'm not sure when i'm gonna get around to writing the next part due to what i said above and also how busy my life is atm. this part has actually been written and was waiting to be posted since like, a month after the first part? </p><p>oops. my bad guys, sorry, i thought i had posted it already. </p><p>anyway! i hope you guys enjoy this and that it'll tide you over until whenever i get around to writing the next part? enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left Arizona two weeks later. </p><p>The hunters had been patient, more patient than Theo thought they were capable of, and Scott hadn’t been willing to leave until he knew for sure they were taken care of. Josephine hadn’t objected and had been grateful that Scott had stuck around. Even if it had been with Theo, who she had taken to outright ignoring whenever possible. Theo had been more than okay with that, especially since it made Scott more determined to push their ‘relationship’ in her face. </p><p>It made Theo feel pathetic, but he’d take every scrap of affection Scott was willing to give him where he could get it. He knew this pretend relationship would have to end eventually, but he was determined to enjoy it while he could until Scott ended it. Or the pack ended him. </p><p>In the end, the hunters were taken care of and they got more information, as well as another allied pack to help them in the fight against Monroe. </p><p>On the drive back to Beacon Hills Scott made the executive decision not to stop. It was with numerous switch-offs and multiple stops for coffee that they drove through the night instead. They arrived back in Beacon Hills just as the sun broke the horizon. </p><p>“Just go straight to your apartment,” Scott muttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. </p><p>“You sure?” Theo glanced over but changed direction from Scott’s house to his apartment without complaint. </p><p>After everything with the anuk-ite Theo had been left floundering, not sure of his welcome in Beacon Hills. Or where he’d live. In the cleanup after one of the deputies had let slip that Theo was the kid they kept finding sleeping in his truck. To say Scott had been upset when he found out Theo had been homeless this whole time and hadn’t asked for help was… an understatement. It was one of the few times Theo can think of that he had ever seen Scott truly angry. </p><p>The argument that had erupted between Scott, the deputy, and then the sheriff when he’d gotten involved had been explosive and something everyone had agreed to never talk about again. Theo had been surprised at the anger Scott had shown on his behalf, and very humbled by it. He hadn’t expected anyone to care, especially not Scott. The pack had been divided on the issue, none of them willing to take him in but none of them really offering any type of solution. </p><p>Scott had tried to float the idea of Theo staying at his house. Everyone had quickly rejected that idea with such vehemence that he had been forced to drop it. Liam had offered up his place next, but Theo had rejected that offer before he’d even finished. He could smell how uncomfortable Liam had been at the idea. But Liam’s sense of pride, the tentative friendship they had built between them that was still so very fragile, and the desire to make his alpha happy had made him offer.</p><p>In the end, it was Derek who had come up with the solution. He pointed out that he <i>owned</i> an apartment building with plenty of open apartments. One of which he had offered to Theo. The best offer of the lot, and the least likely to end with him dead, Theo had accepted and moved in the following day. It had come with some furnishings, stuff other tenants had left behind that Derek had given him, and once Theo had gotten a job he was able to save and buy the rest that he needed. It wasn’t much, but it was home, and one of the few places that was truly <i>Theo’s</i>.</p><p>It was a few minutes later that they pulled up outside the industrialized-looking apartment building, the sun almost fully out. Theo glanced over and saw that Scott had fallen asleep somewhere between his decision to head here and their arrival. Theo studied the way he looked, still awed by the fact that Scott was so peaceful around him. That he trusted him enough to be so vulnerable in his presence. Theo resisted the urge to reach out and trace the lines of his face and instead gave him a sharp, short shake. </p><p>“Hm, what? We there?” Scott mumbled as he jerked in his seat and blinked blearily as he registered the presence of the sun. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re here sleepyhead,” Theo teased as he opened his door. “Now come on, you can fall back asleep inside,” because he already knew where this was going and why. They’d gotten comfortable in their ‘relationship’ and had fooled Josephine and her pack, but they were strangers. And like Theo had told him, to really sell it they needed to convince <i>Scott’s</i> pack. What easier way to start that than by establishing that Scott was willing and comfortable to sleepover at Theo’s in his bed. </p><p>Scott grumbled but got out of the car easily enough. Theo had already grabbed their bags and he watched in amusement as Scott shuffled over to him. They made it to Theo’s apartment on the third floor a few minutes later. The delay was mostly due to Scott doing his level best to be as difficult as possible and only move when Theo let him lean on him. Eventually, though, they made it inside where Theo promptly dropped their bags on the floor. </p><p>“Come on you big baby,” he huffed as he guided Scott towards the stairs to the loft and his bed. </p><p>“So mean,” Scott huffed, but Theo could see the smile playing on his lips as he complied. Theo shook his head and silently marveled at the fact that it was so easy with Scott. To be <i>friends</i> with him. If you’d told him two years ago that he would be able to be around Scott like this, be with him like this, so easily and comfortably he’d have accused the person of being delusional and probably tried to punch them. </p><p>It was a bit of a comedy routine to get Scott upstairs, especially since Theo had started to feel the pull of sleep the closer they got to his bed. Driving for nearly 24 hours straight had not been a good idea. They were lucky they hadn’t crashed, but Theo couldn’t deny he was glad to be home. And to have Scott in his bed. </p><p>“Here we are,” he muttered as he dumped an unresisting Scott onto his bed. Scott sighed and just seemed to <i>melt</i> into the sheets. Theo shook his head and debated for a moment between joining him or going to grab a quick shower. </p><p>“Theo, c’mere,” Scott mumbled, clearly fighting the urge to just give in and sleep. His eyes cracked open and he glared sleepily up at him. Theo huffed, mind made up.  </p><p>“Scoot over,” he grunted as he climbed in and pushed at the heavy alpha. Scott grumbled some more but moved compliantly as Theo reached down to pull his shoes off. </p><p>“What’re you doin’?”</p><p>“Making sure I’ll be comfortable,” Theo kicked his own shoes off before he pulled his shirt over his head, deciding to leave his sweats on. Scott’s gaze was heavy when he flopped down on the mattress and Theo swallowed at the flare of heat that lit low in his belly at the look.</p><p>“Hmm, good point,” Scott smirked, and then he sat up just enough to pull his own shirt off. Theo swallowed again as Scott’s muscled chest came into view. Despite having shared a bed for the past two weeks the alpha had never slept shirtless with him. It had been an impulsive decision to take his own shirt off, something he was used to doing in the comfort of his own apartment. He hadn’t expected Scott to follow suit. </p><p>“Now c’mere, tired, sleep,” Scott muttered as he kicked the sheets down and lazily pulled them up over their bodies. Theo barely had time to react before Scott reached over and pulled him closer. Theo stiffened at the unexpected contact but Scott just nuzzled the top of his head and hummed. Theo slowly relaxed, Scott’s body heat warming him and keeping the slight chill of the air away. Scott just hummed again as his arms tightened around him before Theo heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. </p><p>Theo listened to the soft, comforting sound of Scott’s heart as he relaxed further into the alphas' hold. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep, safe and comfortable in Scott’s arms, until something woke him. Theo jerked and wondered what had roused him. Then he heard the third heartbeat. Someone else was in his apartment and he’d slept right through it. Arms tightened around him and he blinked, mind still a little fuzzy before he realized Scott was holding him. The alpha was rumbling low in his chest, annoyed, and Theo realized that it was <i>that</i> sound that woke him even as he finally registered someone yelling. </p><p>“-the fuck Scott!”</p><p>“You need to calm down, Liam,” Scott warned.</p><p>Theo woke up fully as he registered the words and what his senses had been telling him. He looked over his shoulder, body still tucked firmly against Scott’s chest as the alpha held him protectively. Liam was standing at the entrance to the loft, glaring at them. Theo groaned and dropped his head forward onto Scott’s chest. He knew the rest of the pack had to find out eventually, but this was the exact <i>opposite</i> of how they’d planned for anyone to find out about this relationship. </p><p>‘At least it isn’t Stiles,’ Theo grumbled internally. It would be the absolute worst if Stiles had been the one to find them like this. At least Liam could be reasoned with, once he moved past his initial outburst of anger.</p><p>“I’ll calm down when you tell me what the hell is going on,” Liam hissed.</p><p>“I’d think that was obvious,” Theo couldn’t resist the goad. Scott’s arms tightened around him, this time warningly, and Theo huffed as Liam made an enraged sound.</p><p>“And you-!” Liam started. Theo twisted to look at him, mouth open, but Scott made a sharp noise that made them freeze in place. </p><p>“Both of you, stop,” he ordered a moment later. Theo grumbled but settled back down and pressed his face into Scott’s bare chest. He heard Scott sigh and a hand reached up to card through his hair briefly before it pulled away. Theo made a noise of complaint, not wanting to risk Scott moving away with Liam so close, smelling so angry and confused. Scott just squeezed his shoulder and climbed out of bed. Theo sprawled in the now empty space and contemplated trying to go back to sleep and letting Scott deal with this. He’d need the practice as it would be Scott telling everyone else anyway, but decided against it. </p><p>Instead, Theo pushed himself up and turned to fully look at Liam for the first time. Liam looked as angry as he expected but he also looked… hurt, which was a surprise. Theo blinked and glanced over at Scott who looked concerned.  </p><p>“Liam can you just…” he looked over at Theo and then back at Liam. “Can you give us a moment? Maybe wait downstairs?”</p><p>Liam’s jaw clenched and he looked at both of them, lingering longer on Theo before he gave a sharp nod and headed back downstairs, heavy steps conveying his displeasure. With Liam so close there was no way he wouldn’t be listening in to their conversation either. Sending him downstairs was just a formality, but one that provided the illusion of privacy. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Theo offered as Scott sat on the bed with a huff. Scott shot him an incredulous look. </p><p>“What are you sorry for?” </p><p>Theo shrugged and picked at a loose thread on the sheet. “I know this isn’t how you wanted anyone to find out,” he whispered. “And this is my place, I’m more used to it. I should have heard him before he made it up here.”</p><p>Scott laughed and reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it. “We were both exhausted, it isn’t your fault. And no, this isn’t how I wanted anyone to find out, but we knew we’d have to tell the others soon,” he pointed out logically. Theo was a bit surprised at just how <i>good</i> Scott was at this, at pretending and double meanings. Theo had never really been able to understand how Scott was able to beat him and every other bad guy that had been thrown his way. But the longer he was around him, the more he learned about him, the more he saw, and the more he <i>understood</i>.</p><p>“Still,” Theo shrugged. “It would have been nice, I guess, to have this to ourselves a little bit longer. And at least it wasn’t <i>Stiles</i> that found us,” Theo’s nose wrinkled and Scott laughed.</p><p>“Yes, it could have been worse,” Scott agreed before he leaned forward. Theo’s breath caught in his throat as Scott kissed him. It wasn’t the first time Scott had done it, but Theo was still surprised. </p><p>Theo sighed, unable to help it, and Scott hummed as he pressed closer and reached up to cup Theo’s cheek. Theo leaned up on his elbow and pressed a hand to Scott’s waist to anchor himself. Scott grinned and slowly licked into Theo’s mouth, deepening the previously gentle and chaste kiss. Theo moaned, surprised and pleased that Scott was willing to do so. </p><p>“Ugh, gross, can you guys please not? I’m still here and waiting for an explanation!” Liam groaned from downstairs. </p><p>Theo felt a pulse of annoyance at the interruption, but it was already too late. Scott pulled away with an amused huff. “Mind if I use your shower?” he asked, and Theo narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“You’re not leaving me to take care of this,” he hissed, betrayed. <i>Scott</i> was the one that had agreed to tell his pack. They had <i>not</i> agreed to this. </p><p>“Well, like you said,” Scott pointed out with a little smirk. “It’s your place. And Liam is your friend.”</p><p>“You’re his <i>alpha</i>!” Theo retorted, panic rising as Scott stood and started towards Theo’s bathroom, clearly intent on leaving Theo to deal with Liam. “I thought we agreed that <i>you’d</i> take care of telling everyone!”</p><p>“And I still plan to,” Scott agreed. “In a group. But this is just Liam, and I think he’d appreciate it more coming from you.”</p><p>“I don’t <i>care</i> who it is, I’m still waiting for an explanation!” Liam called from downstairs. Theo sighed in frustration and Scott grinned at him. </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Throw my stuff up here when you get downstairs?”</p><p>“What, not gonna try to borrow some of my clothes again?” Theo smirked. Scott frowned, embarrassed. Scott had tried to do so that morning after they agreed to this farce, despite Theo’s many objections that it <i>wouldn’t work</i>. While Theo was a little bulkier than Scott in the muscle department Scott was still bigger. Theo’s shirts hadn’t quite fit right, while his pants and sweats had been decidedly too small.</p><p>“Maybe just a hoodie,” Scott pouted. Theo rolled his eyes. His hoodies, which he liked to buy a little on the big side, were the only thing that fit Scott. </p><p>“Fine. You know where everything is,” he sighed as he finally managed to find the strength to roll out of bed. Scott grinned at him and closed the door to the bathroom while Theo looked around for his shirt. He dropped to the ground and found it underneath his bed. He wrinkled his nose before he decided ‘<i>fuck it</i>’. Liam could deal with him shirtless. </p><p>He made his way slowly downstairs to see Liam sitting on the couch, hands clasped in front of him, and an intense expression on his face. He glanced up as Theo reached the first floor. Theo gestured to the bags he had dropped beside the door hours ago when they arrived. </p><p>“I’m just gonna,” he walked towards them at Liam’s nod. He could feel the heat of Liam’s stare as he grabbed Scott’s bag and threw it up over the balcony leading to the bedroom loft before he did the same to his own. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t stall any longer but tried to anyway. </p><p>“Want something to drink? I’m gonna make some coffee,” he offered as he headed towards the kitchen. Sometimes he loved the open concept apartment and times like this, when he wanted nothing more than to have the luxury of hiding for a moment behind a wall, he hated it. </p><p>“No, I want an explanation,” Liam bit out.</p><p>“Yeah, got that part,” Theo muttered. His mind worked furiously as he tried to figure out how to explain this. He and Scott had tossed a few ideas around to float towards the pack to explain how their relationship had happened but hadn’t quite agreed on one before they’d come back. They had both figured they’d have a little bit more time than <i>this</i> to come up with and agree on a story. And now they’d be stuck with whatever <i>Theo</i> was able to settle on. </p><p>“Theo, seriously, what the fuck man?” Liam got up to follow him as Theo started the coffee maker, coffee grounds already in place from before he’d left. Theo got down two mugs, one for him and one for Scott, before he sighed and turned to lean on the counter, arms crossed defensively across his chest. He stared at Liam. </p><p>“What are you looking for here Liam? What do you want to know?” </p><p>“I want to know why the fuck you were sleeping all – all cuddled up with Scott! When the fuck did that happen?”</p><p>“Does it really matter <i>when</i> it happened?”</p><p>Liam’s jaw clenched again and he glared. “Theo, what the hell? <i>Scott</i>?”</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes. “Are you upset that it’s <i>Scott</i> or that I didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“Both!” </p><p>They both fell silent then, the only sounds coming from the coffee maker and the shower running upstairs. Theo had no doubt that Scott could hear every word they were saying. He and Liam stared at each other.</p><p>“It happened a few months ago, after Washington. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Theo finally offered. “But you have to understand why I didn’t.” </p><p>“Because you killed Scott,” Liam stated, and Theo winced. </p><p>“Yes, because no one would <i>trust</i> me,” Theo agreed. “Not with Scott. It’s been two years and you and Scott are still the only ones that even <i>like</i> me. Can you blame me, blame <i>us</i>, for wanting to keep this to ourselves for just a little while? It’s gonna be hard enough when everyone else finds out.”</p><p>Liam’s aggressive posture dropped a little at that and his fists unclenched at his side. “That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me,” he whispered. The anger was suddenly replaced with hurt, which made Theo feel like <i>shit</i>. Liam was his only real friend after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was damage that fragile relationship. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Theo replied, remorse clear in his tone. He swallowed. “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell <i>you</i>, I didn’t want to tell <i>anyone</i>. You know my history Liam, you know how everyone else feels about me. You know how everyone is gonna react to this. To me having feelings for <i>Scott</i>. </p><p>“Plus, I never expected anything to ever come of them. This… this was as much of a surprise to me when it happened as it is to you. I didn’t feel like it was <i>real</i> and I wanted to keep it to myself for just a bit before everyone found out and tried to ruin it. Is it so wrong that I wanted one good thing in my life to be just <i>mine</i>?”</p><p>“Theo,” Liam huffed before he shook his head. “No, it’s not. I just wish you would have at least <i>told</i> me.” </p><p>Theo just shrugged, and at that moment the coffee maker made a noise signaling it was done. Theo turned around, not wanting to face Liam. One of the easiest ways to lie was to not lie outright but to use half-truths and misdirection. Theo had excelled at that under the Dread Doctors tutelage. Theo had been a bit too honest in his explanation and was feeling particularly vulnerable at that moment, something he was sure his chemo signals were expressing <i>loudly</i>. He wanted nothing more than to smother them but knew leaving himself exposed like this was the best way to help convince Liam he had nothing to hide. </p><p>He made his and Scott’s coffees automatically, too used to Scott’s order after all their missions together to have to wait to ask how he liked it. He gripped his mug when he was done, leaving Scott’s on the counter, and then turned to face Liam once more. Liam studied him carefully, eyes narrowed and an expression bordering on surprise on his face. </p><p>“You really love him don’t you?” Liam muttered, almost to himself. </p><p>Theo’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed some coffee as Liam’s head cocked to the side at the sound. “Yeah, I do,” he replied just as quietly, nothing but the truth in his words. Something Liam obviously picked up on as his expression turned from surprise, to pity, and then understanding. </p><p>“You know you guys won’t be able to hide this forever. You should probably tell everyone else as soon as possible,” he pointed out as he finally relaxed and leaned up against Theo’s table.</p><p>“You mean before you accidentally blab it to everyone?” Theo smirked. He was relieved that Liam wasn’t putting up more of a fight and, for all appearances, was giving Theo what could be read as his approval. </p><p>“Hey! I can keep a secret!” Liam cried, outraged. </p><p>“Of course you can,” Theo patronized him. Liam scowled at him before he pulled a chair out and flopped down in it. </p><p>“I don’t know what Scott sees in you,” he grumbled. Theo laughed, just as Scott’s voice floated down to them from upstairs, shower apparently over though neither of them had noticed. </p><p>“Good, I don’t like sharing,” Liam made a face at that and Theo just laughed harder.</p><p>“Gross, Scott,” Liam complained.</p><p>“Hey, you started it,” Scott grinned as he practically hopped down the stairs dressed in clean clothes, sans hoodie. “You could have waited to come over or sent a message warning Theo you were. What are you even doing here anyway? I didn’t think anyone knew we were back yet,” Scott asked as he slid up next to Theo and grabbed at the extra mug of coffee. He muttered a quick thanks and pressed a kiss to Theo’s cheek before he took a long sip and relaxed against the counter, side pressed into Theo’s. </p><p>“Theo sent me a text saying you guys would be back today,” Liam shifted a little guiltily. “And he’s never complained about me coming over unannounced before. If I knew he’d be with <i>you</i> and what I’d find I would have waited.”</p><p>“No,” Theo corrected with a scowl, “I always complain about you coming over unannounced, but you’re a little shit and ignore me. Maybe now you’ll stop. Wouldn’t want to walk in on something worse next time now do you?” Theo smirked and Liam made a loud noise of disgust, face scrunched up. </p><p>Scott pressed his face into Theo’s hair and laughed. “God Theo, why the fuck would you say that ugh, you’re the worst!” Liam complained. </p><p>“You totally deserved that,” Theo scoffed. </p><p>“No one deserves that!” </p><p>“Theo, stop teasing him,” Scott interrupted as he saw Theo open his mouth to reply, audibly biting back another laugh as he did so. Theo turned to him and Scott dipped his head to press a whisper-light kiss to the corner of Theo’s lips. Theo swallowed down the retort that had been forming on his lips and instead smiled.  Theo’s heart skipped audibly as he leaned into Scott. Scott shifted so that his arm was wrapped around Theo to draw him closer. Theo hummed and dropped his head into the crook of Scott’s neck so he could nose at the skin there, lightly scenting the alpha. </p><p>Liam took this all in silently. He watched as his alpha and his friend got lost in each other and forgot he was there. While he had been willing to accept Theo’s word it had been hard for him to imagine the two of them actually <i>working</i>. Liam was able to admit that Theo had definitely changed. Their caustic relationship had grown and developed into a slightly antagonistic but understanding friendship as a result. Liam could also understand why the others in the pack had a harder time accepting Theo. </p><p>Theo had done a lot of damage to the pack as a whole and to certain individuals during his time under the dread doctors. He’d killed Scott. Shot Malia, helped the dread doctors create more chimeras, almost killed Liam’s girlfriend in the process, <i>actually</i> killed Tracy and Josh, trapped Lydia in her own mind, and hurt Stiles’ dad. It was hard for him to imagine any of the pack being able to see past what Theo had done and actually want a genuine friendship with him. </p><p>Liam completely understood, really he did. It had been hard for him too, at first, but Theo had a way of growing on you. Even though they were friends now Theo still didn’t really let all his walls down around Liam. A holdover of the way he’d grown up and how he’d learned to protect himself from being vulnerable. </p><p>So while he’d taken Theo at his word that he’d loved Scott, that they were actually in a <i>relationship</i> now, actually seeing the two of them like this… he could see how they just <i>worked</i>. He could not only see but<i> smell</i> the affection between the two. He watched as Scott gazed down at Theo adoringly, the chimera’s face still hidden in his neck. Scott was almost the literal definition of heart eyes. It wasn’t just Theo that was invested in this relationship, it was Scott too. He hadn’t been able to completely get rid of the idea when Theo was talking to him that this might be a ruse, a play on either Theo or Scott’s part, but seeing them now… </p><p>They were clearly disgustingly in love with each other. Liam wondered how he, and the rest of the pack, had completely <i>missed</i> this development. There was nothing to pretend here, no ruse, or act at play, and no one being deceived. Just two people in love that had been forced to hide it because they knew how people would react. Liam found that to be a real tragedy. Scott deserved to be happy. So did Theo, and if they made each other happy… who was Liam to stand in the way of that? </p><p>Liam nodded then, mind made up. He’d do what he could to help them. If that meant help them hide it, help them tell the others, and then help mitigate the fall out to get them to just <i>see</i>, he would do it. Scott and Theo deserved that. But first…</p><p>“Um, you guys still know I’m <i>here</i>, right? Please stop being gross,” he begged. </p><p>“Sorry Liam,” Theo smirked. Theo did not sound or look sorry in the least. Liam just huffed at him as Scott took another sip of his coffee to hide the grin that played across his lips. </p><p>“Whatever, I should probably go home anyway,” Liam grumbled. Scott and Theo had slept most of the day before Liam had barged in and it was pushing 7 PM. The only reason the rest of the pack hadn’t descended on Theo’s apartment yet is that Scott hadn’t told them that they were back <i>or</i> that he was staying at Theo’s. </p><p>“What, don’t want to stick around?” Theo taunted as he pressed close to Scott again. Liam groaned.</p><p>“Theo,” Scott admonished. Theo just shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe now next time you won’t just barge into my apartment,” Theo said pointedly. Liam waved a hand dismissively. Theo rolled his eyes. “Whatever, your fault if you see something you don’t want to.” Scott laughed again and Liam groaned and pushed away from the table. </p><p>“That’s it, I’m outta here. Glad to see you back Theo, I’ll… text you tomorrow,” Liam shook his head. He paused when he reached the door and turned back to them. Theo and Scott were still pressed together, Scott’s arm around him, and he smiled. “And I’m happy for you guys, really. Just… try not to take too long telling everyone else, ok?” And then he was gone. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Theo was suddenly very aware of the hot press of Scott along his side. He made an effort to regulate his breathing and not give anything away. “So,” he broke the silence, “I think that went well.”</p><p>“Yeah, could have been worse,” Scott agreed. </p><p>“He didn’t ask us how we got together,” Theo pointed out. They still had time to come up with a somewhat plausible story now, at least. </p><p>Scott hummed and then pulled away. Theo immediately missed his warmth. He turned to hide the disappointment he knew would be on his face and instead moved to his fridge. He hadn’t stocked it up before he left and he didn’t think he had anything to eat, which was confirmed when he opened it. </p><p>“You hungry?” he asked. </p><p>“I could eat.”</p><p>“Well,” Theo closed the fridge and leaned against it. “I have no food until I go grocery shopping, so we can either order in or go out.” </p><p>“Pizza?” Scott asks.</p><p>“Our usual?” Theo smirks, and Scott fucking <i>beamed</i> at him.</p><p>“I’ll order if you want to go shower and change,” he offered. Theo was suddenly distinctly reminded about the fact that he hadn’t showered or changed in nearly 48 hours.</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“Of course, go shower,” and Scott was already turning away to look in the drawer Theo kept the numerous take-out menus he’d accumulated. Mostly due to the fact that, while he was good at it he didn’t really <i>like</i> to cook. He ate way more take-out than he should, which always resulted in longer workout sessions and runs in the preserve. Theo headed upstairs as Scott started to sort through them looking for a pizza place, a bemused expression on his face. </p><p>He took his time in the shower to enjoy the feeling of being back home and being able to <i>relax</i>. He spent maybe 30 minutes in the shower, longer than he usually did, and <i>definitely</i> a waste of water. By the time he got out the bathroom was so thoroughly fogged with steam, he had a hard time seeing, and when he left a cloud of it spilled out into his room. </p><p>He paused when he was getting dressed and looked between his dresser and Scott’s still open bag, deliberating, before he made a split-second decision. He pulled on one of Scott’s shirts then pulled on one of his own hoodies and another pair of sweats. There was a knock at the door just as he started to head downstairs. Theo headed to the kitchen to grab some plates and paper towels as Scott grabbed the pizzas and brought them in.</p><p>“You have a lot of take-out menus,” Scott commented as he put the pizzas down on the table. </p><p>“I eat out a lot,” Theo shrugged. </p><p>“You’d save money if you just made your own meals,” Scott slid into a chair and pulled the one next to him out for Theo. Theo slid into it and pulled their pizzas closer.</p><p>“If I was more worried about money then that would be a good argument,” Theo countered as he dug into his first slice. </p><p>“Do you just not know how to cook?” clearly Scott wasn’t going to let this go. </p><p>“I can cook just fine.”</p><p>Scott stared at him silently as he ate his own pizza before he smirked. Theo had a bad feeling. “I don’t believe you. I bet even when you go grocery shopping you just get junk food.”</p><p>“I can cook!” Theo insisted again. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he was definitely annoyed at the insult to his culinary skills. Though meager they may be, they did exist. </p><p>“Then you won’t mind going grocery shopping with me and making dinner for us tomorrow,” Scott said. Theo choked on his pizza. </p><p>“S-say what now?” he coughed. </p><p>“Grocery shopping. You and me. Then dinner. For the both of us,” Scott grinned, clearly pleased with himself. Theo stared at him in horror. </p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>“Fuck <i>no</i>!” Theo snarled, eyes narrowed. “Fine, I’ll make dinner for both of us. But you’re not going grocery shopping with me.”</p><p>-</p><p>Scott went grocery shopping with him the next morning, bright and early. Theo was still half-asleep and silently inhaling the coffee Scott had bought for him at the Starbucks down the road as they made their way down the various isles. He was still groggy enough that he wasn’t really paying attention to what was being thrown in the cart. Scott was doing most of the shopping with Theo only stopping occasionally to grab something off the shelf he knew he wanted. </p><p>Theo knew he should be annoyed that Scott was imposing himself on Theo this way but he was too tired. And also a little, secretly, thrilled at the domesticity of it all. It was moments like this where he was almost able to convince himself that this was real and not a ruse Scott had designed to ‘protect’ him.</p><p>“Scott, Theo?” They turned to see Alec, the pack's newest member, standing behind them with a shopping cart of his own and a bemused expression on his face. “When did you guys get back?” </p><p>“This morning,” Scott lied easily. Theo blinked at him before he took another sip of his coffee. “We stopped by Theo’s place first and realized he had no food, so I offered to help him grocery shop,” he said like it was the easiest thing in the world.  </p><p>Alec glanced between them and Theo just shrugged when Alec’s gaze finally stopped on him. Alec nodded slowly and then clearly decided he didn’t care. “Well, your mom will be happy at least. She’s been worried,” the ‘because you were alone with Theo’ went unsaid but very much understood. Theo snorted and Alec grinned. </p><p>“You can tell her I’ll stop by later,” Scott grinned. “I’m probably gonna be at Theo’s for a while, he’s gonna make breakfast when we get back.”</p><p>Theo jerked, suddenly awake at that. “The fuck I am, I only agreed to dinner you-”</p><p>“I thought you could cook?”</p><p>“I <i>can</i>, you asshole, that doesn’t mean you just get to <i>demand</i>-”</p><p>“It’s just breakfast, surely that won’t be too hard?”</p><p>“It’s the principle of the-!”</p><p>“Wow, you two are like an old married couple,” Alec commented, and his words cut through their argument. They turned to look at him and he stared back, amused. “Should I let Melissa know that as well?”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Scott winced. “Just, let her know I’ll be by later. I’ll send out a message letting everyone know we’re back and to meet at Theo’s so that we can go over everything. Everyone else is back as well, right?”</p><p>Alec nodded. “Yeah, Chris and Derek got back two days ago and Stiles, Lydia, and Malia got back last night. I think Braeden is still gone though.”</p><p>“Great. If you see any of them let them know to meet at Theo’s around noon, ok?” </p><p>“You got it, boss man,” Alec saluted. Scott grinned and then put his hand on Theo’s back.</p><p>“Come on, let’s finish up so we can go back and eat,” he muttered. Theo slanted a narrow-eyed look at him, still a little pissed about being roped into making breakfast. Theo let Scott guide him and the cart away though, very much aware of Alec watching them as they left. They finished up quickly after that. Scott only wanted to get a few more things, and Theo just accepted the fact that Scott was going to decide his food intake for the next few weeks.</p><p>Theo shooed Scott out of the kitchen when they got back and the groceries had been put away, not wanting him to hover as he cooked and distract him. Scott grumbled a bit but complied. Instead, he moved to flop over on the couch and turn on the TV. A generous 50 inch that Theo had managed to snag on sale for less than half what it would usually cost, and probably the most expensive thing in the apartment. One of his favorite things too, next to the laptop he’d bought second-hand.</p><p>Theo moved on autopilot as he chopped veggies and potatoes, cut up some sausage, broke eggs, and shredded cheese while the oven preheated. He could practically <i>feel</i> Scott looking over to try to catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Theo made sure to stay firmly in front of his work. He grabbed out his cast-iron and a sheet pan, as well as the rest of the ingredients that he didn’t need to prep, and threw everything together before he slid them both into the oven and turned the light off. He’d know when they were done by the smell. </p><p>Scott pouted at him when he turned around and Theo rolled his eyes. “You gonna want orange juice, apple juice, or milk with breakfast?” Because he apparently had all three now. Including a cranberry and grapefruit concoction that did not sound pleasant but Scott seemed thrilled over. Theo wasn’t surprised when Scott said he wanted that instead. He pulled it out, along with the apple juice, and set them on the counter before he grabbed the bag of bread and put it next to the toaster, just in case. </p><p>“It should be ready in 20 to 30 minutes,” he said as he collapsed on the couch next to Scott. Scott hummed, and they spent the time waiting for breakfast to be done watching a re-run of some crime procedural that Theo had never seen. He was very much aware of the scant inches between him and Scott on the couch. Theo wanted nothing more than whatever was between them to be real so he could press up against him. Maybe pass the time doing something much more fun, instead of trying to focus on the show rather than how good Scott smelled. </p><p>It was almost a relief when he realized the food was ready. He shot up and pulled it out of the oven, relieved to see that everything looked ok. “Want me to set the table?” Scott asked as he came up behind him. He peered over Theo’s shoulder and made an impressed sound. Theo smirked at him as he brought the skillet over to the table and set it down on a potholder. He turned and grabbed the juices to put on the table next to it before he grabbed the bowl Scott passed him to put the hash browns in. Scott put the hash browns on the table after he set it as Theo grabbed salsa and sour cream from the fridge to put next to the skillet.  </p><p>“Want any toast?” he asked as he set the last of everything down.</p><p>Scott shook his head and took a seat, a pleased look on his face. “Nah man, this looks good. If we’re still hungry after I’ll make some.”</p><p>Theo nodded and sat down opposite him. He reached over and carefully cut off a few pieces of the frittata he made to put on his plate before he scooped a generous amount of hash browns next. He watched as Scott placed heaping portions on his own plate and dug in, anxious to see how it was. Theo hadn’t ever actually cooked for anyone before and, despite his protestations that he knew how to cook, didn’t actually know if his cooking would be palatable to others. </p><p>“This is amazing Theo!” Scott groaned as he shoveled more into his mouth. Theo felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the praise and he smirked to cover up any silly expressions that might result. </p><p>“Told you I could cook,” he bragged. </p><p>“I can’t wait for dinner,” Scott agreed. Theo hid a grin at that by eating some food but knew Scott could smell how pleased he was. Scott grinned at him from across the table but no more words were spoken as they continued to eat.  </p><p>Scott offered to clean up after, something Theo took him up on as he went to relax on the couch once more. He almost expected Scott to leave, even knowing he had already sent out a message to everyone telling them to meet at Theo’s place in a couple of hours. So he was pleased when Scott collapsed down next to him once he was done, clearly not intent on leaving anytime soon. He was much closer than earlier, their shoulders pressed together, and Theo did his best to control his heartbeat as he slumped just that much more, subtly pressing closer to Scott. </p><p>Scott didn’t pull away and in fact, appeared to move closer. Theo sighed and relaxed fully, content for the time being. The exhaustion from getting up so early, not getting enough sleep, and being comfortably full and warm started to hit him. His head drooped onto Scott’s shoulder unconsciously, and within moments he was asleep. </p><p>-</p><p>Theo sat silently as the pack argued about their best next steps. Most everyone was there, only Chris and Braeden missing. Liam, Mason, Corey, and Nolan had shown up around 11, waking Theo up from his comfortable spot on Scott’s lap. The puppy pack hadn’t said anything at the sight but they kept shooting him and Scott weird looks every so often. Theo heard Mason and Corey whispering about it. Everyone else had started showing up twenty minutes later, with Alec being the last to arrive. </p><p>Theo glanced at Scott once more. The alpha had been fielding questions and asking some of his own for the past hour. Everyone’s last missions had gone well and aside from Josephine’s pack, Chris and Derek had managed to make alliances with two more in Montana. Stiles, Lydia, and Malia had taken out a storage cache and managed to get some low-level hunters rounded up. Monroe and her group had been placed on watch lists by the FBI in conjunction with several murders with Rafael in charge. It definitely helped, but with how large the organization had grown it was hard to not only keep up but keep certain things under wraps from people who shouldn’t know. </p><p>Scott glanced over and caught his eye. He smiled before he looked back at Stiles, with no hesitation or pause in his answer. Theo grinned, just for a moment, before he hid it behind a bored mask. He saw Malia get up out of the corner of his eye and head upstairs, probably to use the bathroom. One of the few drawbacks about his apartment, since it was meant for a single occupant, was that it only had one bathroom upstairs. Great when it’s the middle of the night since you didn’t have to stumble far. Not as fun when it’s the middle of the day and you don’t want to have to keep going upstairs to take a piss. </p><p>He heard Scott move on from the current topic, tone taking on a finality to it that meant that the meeting was starting to wind down and come to a close. Theo sat a little straighter. He and Scott had both agreed that, with Liam already knowing and Alec likely suspecting due to their encounter in the grocery store, it would be best to tell the pack today. </p><p>Theo wasn’t looking forward to this, in fact, it was the part he liked the least even though he’d insisted on it. They couldn’t risk everyone knowing the truth and slipping up in front of another pack or throwing it in his face deliberately. At the same time though they needed to be able to convince them this was real and have them not try to kill Theo for ‘taking advantage’ of Scott in the process. </p><p>“And um, well, there’s one last thing I need to tell you guys while you’re here,” Scott said at last. Theo, taking his cue, moved from leaning against a wall to step closer to the couch and hovered just behind Scott. Liam shot them both a wide-eyed look, surprised, and Theo smirked weakly at him as his heart thudded in his chest. Stiles shot them both a narrow-eyed glare in suspicion. Theo returned the gaze evenly. Stiles and Malia would be the hardest people to sell this on and the ones least likely to accept it.</p><p>“So you see, I, we,” Scott gestured at Theo, “need to tell you guys something. Nothing bad!” he tried to reassure Stiles, “I promise, well, I don’t think it’s bad. But you see-”</p><p>“Why does your bed smell like Scott, Theo?” Malia’s enraged voice floated down from upstairs, interrupting Scott. She appeared at the railing, Scott’s bag in hand and her eyes glowing, nails elongated. “And what’s his bag doing up here?” </p><p>Scott’s head dropped and he groaned while Theo closed his eyes and kicked himself. How did he not remember the bag? Or that Malia would smell them both up there? </p><p>“Scott?” Stiles’ voice was calm but everyone could hear the undercurrent of anger. “Please don’t tell me you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say. Not <i>Theo</i>.”</p><p>Theo scowled but stayed quiet as Scott stood up. “Yes, Stiles. Theo.” </p><p>Malia gave a cry of rage and leaped off the balcony right at Theo, who cursed and jumped backward. Things happened quickly then, everyone yelling and moving at once. Scott moved to intercept Malia, Liam moved in front of Theo, Corey and Mason disappeared, Lydia moved to hold back Stiles who had <i>also</i> started towards Theo, Derek moved to help Scott with the struggling Malia, and Alec and Nolan had moved off to the side and were watching everyone with wide eyes. </p><p>“What the fuck did you do you bastard?”</p><p>“If you’re trying to pull something, I swear to god-!” </p><p>“Guys, stop, stop! He doesn’t done anything!” </p><p>“Will you guys calm down?”</p><p>“Would you guys just give them a chance to explain? You guys <i>know</i> Theo has changed!”</p><p>“Bullshit! I knew letting you go on missions alone with him was a mistake!” </p><p>“I’m gonna rip your throat out!” </p><p>Scott growled, eyes flashing red, and then he pushed Malia away forcefully and roared. Everyone stilled, Corey and Mason reappeared, and everyone’s eyes snapped to Scott. He glared.</p><p>“Everyone is going to calm down, <i>sit down</i>, and then you’re going to <i>listen</i>, got it?” Everyone moved slowly until they’d all taken a seat, eyes still on Scott. That didn’t stop Stiles from throwing a glare Theo’s way in the process. Theo and Scott were the only ones left standing, and once Scott saw this he sighed and ran a hand across his face in frustration. Theo moved automatically at the sight of Scott in any sort of distress, fueled with the knowledge that he was <i>able</i> to touch him even if it might not necessarily be the wisest move at this point in time with tempers still hot. </p><p>He slid his hand across Scott’s shoulder to settle at the nape of his neck where he massaged the area lightly. “Hey,” he whispered. “It’s ok.” Scott leaned into the touch and shot him a grateful smile. Theo’s heart fluttered, just a bit, and he smiled back and leaned more into Scott, to try to sell their relationship as well as enjoy this closeness while he could. </p><p>A throat cleared and they turned their attention back to the pack. Most of them looked some variation of shocked and unsure, with only Stiles and Malia the ones only visibly upset. </p><p>“As I was going to say,” Scott started as he reached over and pulled Theo that much closer, “is that Theo and I are together now.” Stiles was nearly vibrating with the need to say something and Scott slanted him a narrow look in warning before he nodded. </p><p>“When the fuck did this happen? How did this happen?” Stiles demanded. “It’s Theo!”</p><p>“I’m aware,” Scott deadpanned. Stiles flushed a bit but the stubborn look on his face that demanded answers didn’t leave. Scott sighed. “It started in Washington when Theo and I went up to warn the pack up there.”</p><p>“That was months ago!” Stiles bit out, and Scott glared. </p><p>“This is why we didn’t say anything until now, Stiles! We knew you’d react like this.”</p><p>“Because it’s Theo!” Stiles gestured.  </p><p>“How can you trust this isn’t some sort of trick?” Malia cut in, eyes intent on them. Scott shook his head as Stiles nodded. </p><p>“It’s not,” Liam spoke up then. Everyone looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“What?” Malia frowned.</p><p>“It’s not a trick,” Liam shook his head. “I found out yesterday,” he ignored Stiles’ indignant squawk at that and continued, “I saw them together, actually <i>listened</i> to what they had to say,” he glared, conveniently not mentioning how he freaked out just as bad at first. Theo smirked at him and Liam scoffed and flipped him off before he continued. </p><p>“Look, I get that you guys still don’t trust Theo. But he’s been to hell and back and it’s been two years. He has <i>actually</i> changed, and if you guys spent any amount of time with him instead of avoiding him and ignoring him as much as possible you’d be able to <i>see</i> that,” he insisted. “He isn’t the bad guy anymore and he’s done nothing but prove himself. And what I saw yesterday? It’s the real deal. Theo isn’t trying to pull some trick or get one over on Scott. They’re,” Liam shrugged and suddenly looked embarrassed as he continued, “they’re really in love, ok? Both of them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Liam,” Scott whispered in the ensuing silence. Liam, still red in embarrassment, just shrugged and turned to Mason who looked at him with wide eyes. Mason mouthed something to him furiously and Liam made a face back. Theo felt a rush of affection and gratitude towards Liam at that moment, not sure what he had done yesterday to earn the beta’s fierce defense but glad nonetheless. </p><p>“Look,” Scott turned back to the rest who had stayed silent in the wake of Liam’s defense. “I know some of you guys aren’t going to be happy with it. Trust me, I <i>know</i> why,” he frowned, and Theo pressed close again. Scott smiled at him. “But it’s my relationship, and I trust Theo. He <i>has</i> changed,” he looked back at everyone else. “If you’d just give him a chance you’d see that. You might not trust him but trust <i>me</i>. I know what I’m doing and Theo isn’t using me, there’s no ulterior motive here. He isn’t trying to get into the pack or get the bite,” he glared at Stiles who’d had his mouth open. </p><p>Stiles sat back with a grumble and Scott continued. “What matters is that he makes me happy. I want this and him. Can you please respect that?”</p><p>“Of course Scott,” Lydia said immediately. Theo blinked as she shot him a considering stare. Lydia had never been openly hostile with him like Stiles and Malia, she’d just been more… indifferent in a passive-aggressive way. But Theo also saw her less than the others and almost never went on missions with her. She was one of the ones he had the least read on.</p><p>“If this is what you want to do we’ll respect that,” Derek said, and Scott shot him a thankful smile. Theo nodded in thanks as well. It would have been very awkward if his landlord had an issue with this. Theo always made sure to stay on Derek’s good side.</p><p>“You’re sure you want <i>him</i>?” Malia asked, nose wrinkled. Theo barely resisted the urge to say something snarky, remembering this was supposed to be about getting them on their side. Scott squeezed the arm around his waist in warning anyway.</p><p>“Yes, Malia, I do,” Scott eyed her. Theo knew that Scott still cared for Malia even though they’d broken up mutually over a year ago. Her opinion, as well as Stiles and Lydia’s, were important. Theo wasn’t under any delusion that if those three truly didn’t accept it that their relationship, real or fake, wouldn’t be able to last long under the strain. It was definitely something he resented but had long ago bitterly accepted as part of his place in Scott’s life. Something would have to give and due to Scott’s nature, it would likely be him. </p><p>Malia eyed Theo and frowned before she huffed. “Fine, whatever. If this is a trick though, or he hurts you,” she didn’t finish but the implied threat was more than enough. Especially since they were both aware Malia would 100% back it up. </p><p>“I promise, this is as real for me as it is for Scott,” he whispered, trying his best to convey just how much Scott meant to him through his words. More than he knew Scott was aware of. Malia frowned harder and studied him before she just scowled and sat back in her seat. </p><p>Attention turned to Stiles next, who stayed stubbornly silent. Scott frowned, but before he could say anything Stiles spoke up. “I don’t like it,” he said. “I don’t trust Theo but,” he scowled at Scott then. “I do trust you. Even if I still think you trust <i>everyone</i>,” he shot Theo a glare. “I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so’ when this goes wrong.” </p><p>“It won’t,” Scott grinned. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles dismissed. “But don’t think you’re getting out of talking about how you knew for 24 hours and didn’t tell me!” Stiles pointed at Liam. Liam scowled. The two of them started arguing and Scott just sighed. The rest of the meeting devolved from there, with Malia and Alec doing their best to keep the argument going and the others trying to stop it as Liam got more and more worked up.</p><p>Scott tugged Theo away as they continued to fight and moved them over to the kitchen where they could keep an eye on the others yet talk in some semblance of privacy. </p><p>“Well that could have gone worse,” Theo muttered as Scott pulled him close. Theo, very much aware of the fact that the pack would be paying attention, shifted closer and reached out to run his fingers across Scott’s stomach. </p><p>“Better than expected though,” Scott smiled. Theo nodded. While there had been threats and yelling at least they had listened and appeared to accept the relationship for the time being. The real test would be how they’d act without Scott there to supervise. Theo was relatively confident that he’d be able to handle anything they threw at him but he also didn’t want to push his luck. </p><p>“We should probably cancel dinner tonight though,” Theo pointed out. It got the expected pout from Scott and Theo rolled his eyes. “After all this, it’s probably best if you stay home with your mom tonight, give everyone some time to process. Plus,” he smirked, “you can’t tell me you don’t realize they’re gonna interrogate you more when you’re away from me. Not to mention your mom when she finds out. Might as well get it over with.”</p><p>Scott made a face and huffed. “I guess you’re right. Mom would probably insist I stay home anyway.” </p><p>“Of course I’m right,” Theo grinned cockily. “We’ll have plenty of time together throughout the summer before you head back to school, we can give them a few days to get used to this. Besides,” Theo shot him a knowing look, “I know you’ve already snuck some of your clothes into my dresser. Don’t think I didn’t see you taking my hoodie earlier. I think we’ll be fine on the staying away for a day or two front, don’t you?”</p><p>Scott at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed at being caught, though unrepentant at doing it in the first place. Theo laughed. “Scott, it’s okay. It’s an alpha thing, I get it.” Scott grumbled a bit but leaned down and pressed their lips together. Theo closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, body swaying forward unconsciously as his fingers tightened on the hem of Scott’s shirt. </p><p>Scott pulled back a moment later and the look on his face was so adoring it made the breath catch in Theo’s lungs. He grinned back, sure the look on his face was equally ridiculous while silently marveling at Scott’s acting. If he hadn’t known the truth about their ruse even <i>he</i> would think Scott really had feelings for him.</p><p>“Sure you’ll be ok?” Scott whispered. </p><p>“Scott, I can manage without you for a day or two. Can <i>you</i> manage without <i>me</i>?” Theo teased. </p><p>“I don’t want to, but I guess I can,” Scott grinned. </p><p>“Good. Now you should probably go break up that fight before Liam actually gets angry and get them out of here. I don’t think my apartment can take it if they stay any longer.”</p><p>Scott laughed and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the edge of Theo’s lips. Then he edged around him towards the fight that had someone evolved to the younger members of the pack versus everyone else. “Alright, guys, time to go, break it up!” Scott called as he stepped between them. </p><p>Theo leaned back against the counter and watched as Scott laughed and wrapped an arm around Liam as everyone started to move towards the door. He caught the considering looks Malia and Lydia shot him as well as the thumbs up from Liam. He nodded at the beta who pulled away from Scott and grabbed Mason, demanding he come over for a video game night. Corey immediately started to protest that they had plans which Liam groaned at. </p><p>Stiles shot him one last look before he followed everyone else out and Theo waited until he heard them enter the elevator before he sighed. “You can come back in now.” Derek entered a moment later and closed the door. “Is this the part where you threaten me?” Theo asked, resigned. </p><p>“No,” Derek said, a considering look on his face. “Because I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on here.”</p><p>Theo ran a hand across his face, utterly unsurprised. “You going to tell anyone?”</p><p>Derek shook his head. “No, it’s none of their business. I get why Scott is doing it. I’m just surprised it took him this long,” he smirked. Theo laughed. </p><p>“That’s because he didn’t understand until Washington.” At Derek’s inquiring look he elaborated, “I ran into an alpha who caught me alone and he… implied some things that made Scott question how omegas are seen and treated.” Derek nodded. </p><p>“I’m not going to tell you to stop, I’m sure you guys have already had this conversation,” Theo snorted at that, and Derek’s lips twitched. “But Theo, I hope you both know what you’re doing. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”</p><p>“Why would either of us get hurt?” Theo asked, consciously controlling his heartbeat so it didn’t give away his nervousness. Derek shot him a look, then frowned. </p><p>“You really don’t know, do you?” he shook his head. “You’re both idiots.”</p><p>“Hey!” Theo protested. He was fine with being insulted but not when he didn’t even know <i>why</i> he was being insulted.</p><p>Derek smirked. “I’ll try to help with Malia, and I’m sure Lydia and Scott can take care of Stiles. Just... if you ever need to talk, my door is open, ok?”</p><p>Theo frowned, surprised at that. He and Derek had barely interacted and he’d been sure before today that Derek only tolerated him for Scott’s sake. “I, thank you.” Derek nodded, objective done, and shot him one last considering look before he left. The door closed gently behind him and then, for the first time in a few weeks, Theo was alone. </p><p>Theo wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He’d gotten too used to Scott’s presence intruding on his own in the past few weeks that without it there he felt at a loss. He cleaned a little before he ended up in front of the TV trying to distract himself from his thoughts with mind-numbing television. The marathon from earlier was still on so he settled on that and made it a competition with himself to guess who the killer was before the reveal.</p><p>Thoughts of the day kept creeping in, however. While Theo and Scott would have called themselves friends before it was inevitable that the last few weeks living out of each other’s pocket had made them closer. Theo wouldn’t delude himself, he knew he was in love with Scott and had been for a while. These past few weeks had just made it worse. The act they put on in front of everyone made him ache with the thought that it was real. </p><p>Sometimes, like earlier that day, he was able to convince even himself it <i>was</i> real. That he and Scott were really in a relationship and everything they had done wasn’t just because they were friends and Scott was looking after his well-being. Sometimes it was easy to believe that Scott loved him back. </p><p>His phone dinged and he pulled it out to see a message from Scott saying everything was good and his mom had taken it better than expected. Theo sighed, debating what to send back when another text came through. </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <i>Dinner this Sunday instead? </i></p><p>Theo grinned as he typed a reply. He hesitated for a moment at the end, fingers hovering before he decided he could play it off if necessary, and added the little x. </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <i>works for me. prepare to be amazed x</i></p><p>Theo waited with bated breath for Scott to text back, and when he did it was a smiley face with a kiss at the end. Theo’s lips twitched and he sighed at how pathetically happy he was that Scott sent a kiss back even though it was all for show. </p><p>It was hours later and with thoughts of Scott still swirling in his head that Theo got ready for bed. His room and bathroom still smelled strongly of Scott. He grabbed the hoodie Scott left behind and pulled it on before going to bed. He groaned when he slid under the covers, Scott all he could smell, and felt like he was being enveloped in Scott’s arms once more. It was like Scott was still there in bed with him. He sighed and relaxed into the mattress as the stress of the day melted away. And as he gave into the pull for sleep it was thoughts of Scott that followed him into his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/644946335505809408/tell-me-somethin-i-aint-heard-before-24">this</a> and <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/">me</a> over on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, no promises on when the next part will be out but it will come out! I hope you enjoyed :D </p><p>you can find <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com">me</a> and <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/625395689850011648/tell-me-somethin-i-aint-heard-before-12">this</a> on tumblr, come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>